


Stay

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Stay

Dean groaned as he awakened, sitting up. Castiel perked up from his seat as he heard the movement from the bedroom down the corridor. Hiding his emotions, he hunched himself over a book and continued reading.  
"Seriously Cas, it's good to have you back" Dean said, seeing the angel hunched over another book of lore. Castiel nodded in acknowledgement, turning a page. He flinched when Dean patted his shoulder, wincing at the pain from the burning sensation of his wings being ripped away from his body as his grace was strangled out of his body and -  
"Cas buddy, you okay?" Dean's concerned voice broke him from his reverie.  
"Hello Dean, did you sleep well?" Castiel asked, dodging the original question. Dean nodded and smiled before walking into the kitchen. Castiel sighed and looked around before walking away, not seeing the trail of blood following him.

When Dean walked out and followed the trail of blood, he was shocked to find it leading out of the bunker and into a forest close by. Making sure he had his blade, he followed the trail into a circular enclosure, where he saw Castiel with three of the angels, it was obvious something was taking place.

"You can have it back, brother Castiel, it is just a case of whether you are willing to give up that, pardon my language, damned human" The tallest Angel said.  
"Never. No matter how bad it hurts, I love him. And I know he's not gay, but that doesn't change my opinion when I say that Dean Winchester is the best damn human in the world" Castiels deep voice pierced the silent forest. Dean was about to walk through to the confrontation, when the sound of a deep scream made him flinch. He looked up and saw Jimmy Novak's lifeless body on the floor. He ran over and tugged at the trench coat, with no response.   
"Cas buddy, answer me please" he pleaded with tears streaming down his cheeks. When he got no response, he lifted Castiel's body into his arms and carried him back to the bunker.   
"Cmon Cas, wake up please" Dean sobbed. Sam walked into the room, still weak from enduring the trials.   
"What happened?" Sam asks, kneeling beside him. Dean panics for a moment, remembering the conversation between Castiel and the other angels. Instead he shrugs   
"Followed a blood trail, found him like this" Dean shrugs. Sam nods and pats his brother on the back before walking back to bed. Dean looks down to Castiel and sobs. 

A few hours later and Dean hasn't moved when Gabriel arrives.   
"Hey Dean, who did this?" Gabriel asks, gesturing to Castiel's unconscious form.   
"I uh, I don't know" Dean admits. Gabriel shrugs and presses two fingers to Castiel's forehead.  
"Give it an hour and he should wake" he says before walking up to Sam's room. 

45 minutes later, Castiel awakens with a jolt.   
"Dean?" Castiel manages to say before falling into Dean's arms and sobbing. Dean gently rubs his hand down Castiel's back, earning a pained whine. Slowly but surely, Dean peels away the now blood-soaked material to reveal two large gashes.   
"What happened?" Dean asked, looking into Castiel's pained blue eyes.  
"I've been cast out of heaven" Castiel murmurs. Dean wraps an arm around him and walks them up into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. He turns the water on and fills the bath with steaming water, turning to face Castiel.   
"Strip and get in there, I'm gonna stitch your back" Dean promised. He turned to leave the room, feeling a small hand pull him back.   
"Stay"

It's one word, but behind it, Dean knows the three words it actually means: I need you.


End file.
